Spoilers Hibari Niigusa
'More about Hibari' 'Appearance' Hibari is twelve years old, a very small girl with curly brown-black long hair and big, light brown saucer eyes. Her doll-like appearance is more cute than her attitude, though. She resembles her cousin Hotaru so much that she used to switch place with her a lot at her family's temple during busy periods. 'Background and family' Hibari is a very mysterious girl. All that we know is that she's from a very rich family which also donated a lot of money for the 7 Seeds Project, and that this family had the task of guarding a very old sacred shrine, holding a dangerous dragon sleeping in a stone or something. She was a temple maiden there and often would do fortune-telling just like Hotaru. The two of them also share some sort of mental connection. Hibari always knows how Hotaru's health is doing, where she is and vice versa. This ability rescued Hotaru's life when she told Team Summer B about Hotaru dying soon. 'Personality' Very spoiled and snobbish, ordering everyone around, mistrusting towards anyone around her and always fighting for her own status and rank in society, Hibari has it very hard to make friends. She especially doesn't get along with Natsu, whom Hibari labelled as "weak". When Hibari pitted her own strength against Semimaru's, she even turned out to be the bigger bully out of the two of them. She also hates Hotaru because she's afraid that her cousin came to the future to take away her rightful place from Hibari. The only person Hibari seems to reluctantly accept and respect is Arashi, who also managed to persuade her to behave a little bit better towards Natsu. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Hibari seems to have great spritual skills as well as the ability to connect her mind to Hotaru's (it doesn't mean they can talk to each other directly though, just know where the other one is and how they're doing). Not much more else is known about her abilities. 'Past' (before being frozen) Unknown apart from what was described earlier. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Hibari's first appearance in the series was in Chapter 6, "Hana". But because she kept on sleeping in her half-cyrogenic state, Hibari wasn't involved in her comrades' adventures until she was swept away by the flood which destroyed her teams' camp. Natsu and her group found the girl floating on the sea and rescued her. When Hibari finally awakened from her long sleep, she tried to hide her anxiety under a thick shell of arrogance, especially by bullying Natsu. Arashi finally managed to make her trust the group a little bit more. The young temple maiden told them that she could feel Hotaru slowly dying and pointed them to the direction where Hotaru's group was buried. But halfway, Hibari decided to kill Hotaru to make sure she was the only representant of her family in the future. So she told her teammates that they had to go much further west, but due to a wind standstill, their group got stuck close to Hotaru's place and was alarmed by Matsuri who had noticed the ship while searching for help. Semimaru was the only one who saw through Hibari's little plot, though. Hibari refused to stay with Hotaru and Team Summer B, so she stealthily left their camp and continued travelling. Shortly after though, she came across Tsunomata and persuaded him to go to Sado together with her. 'Further information' Mozu said that Hibari was being "protected by something great". What he meant by that, is still unknown though. Return to Hibari Niigusa Return to Team Spring Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Spring Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums